Something Glittery This Way Comes
by stickynotelover
Summary: The students of Hogwarts were going to learn that even they haven't seen everything strange and magical in the world.


**I apologize if the writing style seems to change half way through, I've been working this particular one shot for 3 to 4 years now and I'm not sure if any changes in my style are noticeable or not. I'm so happy that I was finally able to get this finished. I have tried and tried to write more of it on several occasions over the years, but I never seemed to be able to get passed a few sentences every time. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Jareth, Goblin King of the Goblin City beyond the Labyrinth, yadda, yadda, yadda, at the moment was somewhat lost.

"I knew I should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque," He mumbled to himself as he stared at all the wide eyed people before him.

"I always make that same mistake, my friend," Stated a wisely old voice, just to the right of him.

Jareth turned toward the voice's owner and couldn't help the playful smile that crossed his face.

"Albus, dear boy, how are you?"

"Old and gray."

"Nonsense. You don't look a day over 90."

The two men had a hearty laugh together.

"So, Albus, might you enlighten me on my surroundings?" Jareth asked politely, looking about himself.

"Why, you're in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, my friend."

Jareth let out an awed hum before stating: "So this is Hogwarts, eh? Well, that certainly explains the ceiling with a night view."

The Goblin King looked out at the tables filled with young adolescents and gave off a smile that the older female students saw as 'roguishly devilish' (they would also argue that, yes, the repetitiveness was indeed necessary). The males, however, felt more inclined to call it 'nefariously evil' (repetitiveness also necessary).

"My, my, my," Jareth muttered in something close to unsurprised interest. "I see a few familiar faces."

His eyes swept the house tables slowly, but paused when they landed on Gryffindor. The magical entity bound in leather and feathers stared in almost concealed ire.

"Why, if it isn't the Weasely twins."

Every head spun toward said twins, who were currently trying to hide themselves behind other students, and watched as the mischievous brothers paled considerably, causing their trademark hair and freckles to stand out all the more.

The man walked in the direction of the two boys, with something of a forced good humor in his posture. He stopped before Fred and George, looking the proper part of an angered king.

"Well, I see you two have grown," Jareth stopped as he glanced at the other red haired and freckled faced siblings sitting at the table. "Hmm, I see your younger brother is still whole since the…' _incident'_."

Ron Weasely was surprised and then confused as he switched his gaze between this man and his brothers, the latter meeting his eye and both sheepishly grinned. Ron could hear Ginny mutter something along the lines of 'what did those idiots do now?'

The muttering also caught the goblin ruler's attention, he looked at the youngest Weasely, who stared somewhat halfheartedly back.

"You are certainly a pretty one," He said in an admiring tone, watching in amusement as her face lit as red as her hair. Jareth's chuckle stopped short when he noticed the lack of reprimanding with a hint of jealousy.

Taking several looks around his person, he realized that something was missing.

Something precious.

Dumbledore seemed to notice Jareth's demeanor becoming tense. "Why, whatever is the matter friend?"

The Goblin King's expression was one of concern and bewilderment.

"I am ashamed to say, that I just realized my companion has -"

"GOBLIN KING!"

Said king's faces instantly reclaimed its secretive grin. "Ah, there she is."

Everyone present in the Great Hall began to scan the area of the, currently, dining room; whispering all the while on where that loud shout came from.

Barely a moment later, to the shock and astonishment of all those present (besides Jareth, of course) the grand double door entrance was pushed open.

By the hands of a young lady who looked about the same age as most of the seventh years. She was disheveled and breathing heavily, but looked fierce and ready to take on the world.

Until she let out a very womanly shriek and ran to the middle of the hall, while covering her backside.

"Leave me alone, you sexually harassing ghost or whatever you are!"

In reply, a cheerful, yet eerie giggling began echoing off the walls of the hall. All the students and teachers present knew in an instant who it was.

Peeves, the prankster poltergeist. More than once had a student, staff member, or professor been subject to his unwanted mischief. There were only a few who could tame the imp, but they all seemed more interested in the outcome between the human and spirit than actually stopping it.

"Why Sarah, I'm stunned," The Goblin King stated, mocking laughter present in his eyes. "I never realized you were such a wanton woman."

Sarah's already red face grew angrier as she veered between tables trying to outrun the giggling Peeves. "Goblin King, I wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't of dropped me off in the middle of some random corridor!" She then squeaked once again in surprise at another pinch to her person. "Stop it already!"

Jareth heard the frustration and embarrassment begin to show in her voice and thought it was time to intervene. He smoothly stepped into the path of Sarah, catching her running figure in his arms and held her to his side. "I think that is enough, don't you Peeves?"

The poltergeist skidded to a halt, eyes wide in fear and realization and body cowering before the magical ruler. "Y-your Majesty!"

The already stunned student body of Hogwarts was thrown for another loop as the trickster began to almost grovel at the boots of this overwhelming stranger.

"I had been wondering what sort of things you have been up to since you disappeared from the kingdom," The Fae-like ruler commented plainly, appearing bored, but obviously exuding his authority. "I'm not entirely surprised to find you have died."

"Y-y-yes, your Majesty, Peeve's has been through many a things and has been bound here." Peeves nervously rubbed his translucent hands together, fearing that he might be punished. Even though he was now a ghost, there's no telling if the Goblin King could still inflict harm upon his person or not.

"Hmm, I think it would be best if you left my sight, Peeves," Jareth said plainly. "Sarah doesn't seem very happy with you at the moment."

Indeed the young woman was glaring at the ghoul with such a fury a few students were surprised she didn't set something on fire with her stare.

Peeves for his part bowed a multiple of times before blinking out of sight.

The whole of the Hogwart's student body watched as Sarah, after finally managing to get Jareth to detach her from his side, took a few calming breaths and then looked at her surroundings in interest.

"So…," She began, seeming to finally take noticed everyone's obvious staring. "Where are we exactly, Jareth?"

"Well, my dear, before your phenomenal entrance" He stated, voice a mixture of charming and mischief, "I had been informed by my old chum Albus that we are within the Great Hall of Hogwarts."

The young woman's uncomprehending glance at Dumbledore, whom Jareth had pointed out, and then blank look around the room showed she had no idea where she was still.

Jareth waited a moment, while she scrutinized her surroundings again, before he saw realization dawning on her features.

"Oh, right, that magic school you told me about," Sarah said casually, eyeing the ceiling. "Cool."

It was an odd sight to watch the fearsome Goblin King trying to stifle a laugh at his companion's utter lack of tact while everyone else present was bewildered by her unimpressed attitude of the majestic settings.

"Ah, that reminds me," Jareth suddenly proclaimed, once again calm. He placed his arm around Sarah's shoulders coolly, steering her around to face the Gryffindor house table. "I wanted to introduce you to someone if I ever got the chance."

He walked with her to where a young boy sat, black, messy hair and bright green eyes hidden behind thick round glasses. The boy sat before them, stiff and on guard, not certain, but able to guess at their interest in him. Everyone else was only interested him for one reason.

"This Harry Potter, I believe I told you about him," The Goblin King spoke softly, almost as if sharing a well-kept secret. "'The Boy Who Lived' as he's been called."

Harry felt his insides squirm as they did every time someone came to inspect him.

Sarah made a sound of understanding.

"Ah, yeah, the one you told about involving that 'Moldy Vort' guy."

Harry jerked back in shock, at least three people chocked on their drinks, and half the teachers looked as if they were having a heart attack at her careless mistake of the Dark Lord's name.

Gasps and fearful mutters and whispers rung out as Jareth just threw his head back and laughed.

"You see, young Harry," Jareth voiced in a wisely manner, "Not everyone fears him."

Harry wanted to protest that she didn't fear him because she didn't know she had to, but the monarch's next words stopped him.

"Fear is what makes him powerful," Jareth words were kind, his smile gentle. "Yes, he can still harm you, but fear helps him _control_ you."

The Goblin King watched the boy intently, able to tell that Harry took the words to heart.

He smiled proudly at the boy, while Sarah reached out to shake his hand politely.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, dear, but I think we need to be on our way."

The ageless king turned to the headmaster once more, nodding his farewell before walking out the Great Hall's entrance with his arm still around Sarah's shoulders.

Just before the large doors closed completely, the inhabitants watched in wonderment as the two mysterious guests turned to wave goodbye, before Jareth threw a glass orb to the floor and they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

* * *

 **I don't know if it ends too abruptly or not. I wasn't sure what more to add passed them leaving, I just wanted to be able to get the interaction between Jareth, Sarah, and Harry out there. Because, ultimately, that was my point. I can never seem to keep things funny, there's always a bit of dramatic flair involved in my stuff somewhere. XD**


End file.
